


Bipper and Rev!Bill Cipher

by DayaJoseph



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Cinnamon Roll Dipper Pines, Cinnamon Roll Will Cipher, Family, Funny, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayaJoseph/pseuds/DayaJoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel explored too close to the Fluvius Cantatis river. This causes a big change in the universe, making the magic in their world unstable. A certain demon can fix it though, but at what cost?</p>
<p>Eventually Bill x Dipper and Rev!Bill (aka Will) x Rev!Dipper. May be boring at first but it's just because it's the beginning and there is a lot of detail. Chapters will be posted regularly, and once done with writing all the chapters (Not yet posted) I will update every day until completion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in gravity falls. Or was a normal day. It was still summer vacation in the mystery shack. Wendy was relaxing reading a magazine, soos was fixing a light that had blown its fuse, Stan was outside greeting tourists, and Mabel and dipper were outside with the journal looking for a certain river.  
“I swear Mabel, I think this river has something suspicious in it” Dipper told his twin sister Mabel. “Ooo What if Mermando is in there?” Mabel said gushing. Dipper sighed and stopped trying to convince his sister into thinking seriously.  
They got up to the crystal river and it just seemed kinda too sparkly. “Mermando!” Mabel called out, there was no answer. Dipper nudged his sister to be quite “Mabel! What if someone answered you and it wasn’t Mermando! We are far in the woods” he sounded panicked. Mabel laughed and walked along the river “Don’t worry bro bro- we will be fine”.  
As they walked along the river more, Mabel got a little too close to the edge. The rocks were rather slippery so nothing was gonna stop her from plummeting into the river. Dipper saw this before Mabel.   
“Mabel be careful” Dipper warned, not noticing himself being close to the rocks as well. “Don’t worry DipStick, I’ll be fine” Mabel sighed, ignoring Dippers over protecting nerves. “Mab-” he started, but was cut off when his foot slipped.   
Mabel heard a loud splash behind her and when she went to look, her brother was gone. She turned to the lake and saw a rather glowing light come from it. “Dipper!” Mabel yelled, seeing if her brother was in the glowing light.   
Mabel jumped in the river, trying to find dipper. After that, both twins were in the glowing light.   
After a few minutes, Mabel and Dipper both emerged from the river, The male twin gasping for air. Dipper struggled up the river and barely managed to get up it, and the lack of air only made it harder. Dipper turned to help Mabel but didn’t see her in sight.   
In the shock of the moment, Dipper started to search for her using his hands to splash the water around and looking inside the crystal water the best as he could, but it was too sparkley. Yet, before he could jump in the water to try and search for her more, Mabel came above water.   
“Dipper, look” Mabel said in amazement. She raised a mermaid tail from the water, and her eyes in awe. “I’m a mermaid” Mabel said gazing at her tail. “What? Mabel?!” Dipper said surprised “Why are you a mermaid”. Mabel laughed and started swimming in Circles “Wow, I’m all fish like” she smacked the water and made a ‘boop’ noise.  
Mabel’s attention went back to dipper and she gasped. Dipper looked at her confused before he turned his attention back on his own self, noticing he lost his human bottom half. “Deer!” Mabel screeched “Dipper! Deerper!”. “This is no time for joking Mabel” Dipper said in a panic. Mabel continued to laugh “Haha, deerper”. A red blush appeared on Dipper’s face in embarrassment.  
“Come on we need to tell grunkle Stan” Mabel said cheerfully. As much as Dipper would not want to get in trouble with his grunkle, he did agree this was better than solving it on their own. “How can I get you back though” Dipper wondered staring at the mermaid Mabel who was now resting on a rock.   
Mabel started singing “part of your wo- Hey Dipper, what are you doing” Mabel asked in surprise when she was suddenly lifted onto her brothers back. “Don’t worry Mabel, when we get back to the shack we will put you in the bath tub” Dipper said, already planned ahead.   
Dippers plan was gonna run back to the mystery shack, he tried too, but as soon as he got up once with Mabel on his back he already fell down. “Maybe you should get Soos to come and carry me back” Mabel said staring at her own fallen twin. “Better idea” Dipper said, struggling to get up.  
Mabel flopped back into the water and watched silently as her brother struggled to make his way back to the shack. When Dipper finally made it out of sight, Mabel sat there, bored. She sighed and it echoed across the forest. “Hope Dipper gets back soon” she muttered to herself.  
Dipper made his way through the forest as fast as he could. “Soos!” Dipper cried out when he saw the mouse like man by the go-karts. Soos looked at him and immediately saw the deer parts. The man came up to dipper surprised “Yo dude, like your bottom half is like, deer-ish” Soos said. Dipper sighed and shook his head “Can you help me carry Mabel back here, oh wait first we should fill up the bath tub” Dipper said fast not explaining much.   
Soos looked at dipper “What you mean dude?”. Dipper rubbed his eyes and sighed again. “Me and Mabel fell into the river which turned me into a deer and her a mermaid and we need you to carry her back because she doesn’t have feet and I can barely walk” Dipper explained again. Soos nodded “This is indeed a job for a handy man”.  
Dipper and Soos went into the shack and quickly ran water in the bath tub before making their way back to Mabel. They found her lying against a rock talking to someone, yet once in better sight, they did not see anyone. “Mabel, Soos is gonna carry you back” Dipper explained as Soos went up to grab Mabel.  
Mabel yelled “No!” yet it was too late. Soos already made contact with Mabel and the water. A rather bright light engulfed them again, yet this time Soos was the one who changed. The handy man was now a slime clay man. Dipper sighed “Do you still think you can carry her” he asked. Soos nodded “yea dude I got an Idea”.  
In a few minutes Soos and Dipper made a plan for Mabel to sit on Dipper while Soos made sure Mabel didn’t fall off. It turned out pretty well.   
When they got to the mystery shack, the bath was filled and Mabel was gasping for water. Soos put Mabel into the water where she took a gasping breaths. “Calm down Mabel, you can relax” Dipper said worried. Mabel chuckled “I know dumb dumb”.   
“Kids! Come down here, I have something to show you!” Stan called out. Dipper Mabel and Soos all exchanged looks of worry. “Oh no Dipper what should we do” Mabel asked worried. Dipper took a long breathe “I think we should confront Stan”. Soos nodded “Yea dude I agree. Like you can’t hide from stan forever”. Tension hit the room.  
Soos and Dipper got up “Stay here Dude” Soos said. Mabel chuckled worriedly “Yup, I kinda can’t move though”.  
“Mr. Pines, Umm” Soos started but he was interrupted by a loud crack. Stan dropped the mug in his hand and his eyes widened at Dipper and Soos. He then started to laugh his ass off. “Dipper, Nice costume” laughed Stan pointing at the now blushing boy. “Mr. Pines… it isn’t a costume” Soos said. Stan then took the time to look at Soos.  
“Soos you look like a slime creature” Stan said looking disgusted. “That’s because he is. We were by a river which turned Me, Soos, and Mabel into monsters!” Dipper argued, clearly showing how frustrated he is. Stan took it pretty smoothly, scratching his chin “Okay, show me where it is” Stan said seriously. Dipper tilted his head “what?”. Stan sighed “Show me the river”. After that Dipper and Soos both nodded.  
Dipper lead Stan to the river in the forest, warning him before hand to not to get close to it. He also stressed it again when they got there. The river was the same as before, nothing seemed weird about it. This made Stan laugh.  
“Okay Kid, you need to stop with those weird imaginations in your head. So take off that costume. Time is money” Stan said hitting dipper on the back of his head. Dipper rubbed his head before grabbing his uncle's hand “Fine, I’ll show you”. Dipper placed Stan's hand in the water and a bright light engulfed them. It seemed to be as if time stopped.  
Few minutes later Stan stood there with a new appearance. “Kid what did you do” Stan said in shock. Dipper felt guilt when he realized his emotions took the best of him. Stan sunk to the floor and then the 3 sat their in silence before Stan looked up again. Stan was now a Gargoyl.  
“Okay, now that we have this as a problem. We need to find a way to distract people from not noticing something's up” Stan said sternly, taking immediate control. Dipper looked down sadly “This is all my fault. I wanted to check out the river and now you, me, Mabel, and Soos, we all turned into monsters”.  
“It’s okay dude” Soos said patting Dippers head. “Yea Kid, we can fix this” Stan encouraged. Dipper smiled a bit and all 3 of them made their way back to the shack. “Okay kid it’s been a long day so get some rest, we don’t know what tomorrow will bring” Stan said before leaving to go off somewhere. Dipper went back into the bathroom to check up on Mabel. He found her curled up in the bathroom sleeping.   
It looked uncomfortable to Dipper so he went back into their room, got 2 pillows and gave it to Mabel, resting it under her sleeping head. Dipper smiled a bit before taking his own pillow putting it onto the bathroom floor, resting on it, then falling asleep. Twins stick together in times of need.   
Yet the tension of the crystal lake had caused a certain, demonic being, to come check things out. Especially since some other vampire summoned the demon, so the demon could now check out what is going on, why the magic shift changed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Bill, where are you” Will complained, floating around the rather small home. Tears already started to fall in fear. “B-bill! This isn’t funny, I’m really s-s-scared-” Will stuttered glancing around the room. It didn’t seem as if Bill was anywhere.  
“BOO!” Bill screeched. Another loud screech came out of Will as he ran right into the wall. Bill started to laugh loudly “Nice going Willy, this time it only took you 19 seconds to find which room I was actually in!”. Will started to rub his head “Yea, because we already made a deal to only use this room to play hide and seek in” he complained.   
“I’m back!” A loud voice said which the twins heard, knowing exactly it was their older brother. Tad came into the room and already groaned. “Really, only 7 hours and Will almost passed out on the floor and probably has a concussion” Tad sighed while rubbing his eyes.  
The smaller one of the twins laughed a bit “At least it’s better than the time i almost broke my arm”. Tad looked at Will and gave him the best I-Will-End-you look. Will floated behind his twin shuddering “Heh, maybe not as funny?”.  
The older twin rolled his eyes “Tad you are boring”. Tad then laughed “No, I am amazing for not wanting to die”. Will looked up to his older brother “I don’t wanna die”. Bill rolled his eyes once again “The only way you will die in from being an idiot”. Will started to pout before exiting the room, probably waiting for Momma Cipher.  
“He does know she died right?” Bill said staring at Tad. Tad just shrugged “I do not know”. A while back Mom Cipher died because she used too much power trying to get back to the mindscape, causing her decent. No one told Will and no one was planning to.   
Will was the twin who was mostly sad like their father who no one remembers, and Bill was the one who got mom’s easily angered side. Either way they were twins yet they never stayed together for long. Bill walked to where Will was, and honestly he looked pretty down. Yet that was normal so.  
“Bill, I think you are being summoned” Tad called to Bill. Bill looked down at himself “Ok then, time to go, Bye!”. Then Bill was gone. Only soon after did Will know he was being summoned as well. Will sighed before letting himself be summoned.  
(Scene credit from drawing below check it out please and like their stuff http://king-wasted.tumblr.com/post/129036586535/up-next-more-children-laughing-at-triangles  
http://king-wasted.tumblr.com/post/129809558477/we-were-all-worried-for-a-second )  
When Will did start to appear he heard a sound of a girl’s voice. She chuckled “Yes, when we get the demons power we can destroy Gideon!”. ‘So someone does want me to make a deal with them’ Will laughed to himself ‘This will show Bill, This will show him that I can make deals with humans’. His laughs did soon echo as well.  
When the world appeared in front of Will, he saw 2 kids. They seemed to be twins, one was a boy and one was a girl. The boy had short brown hair while the girl had long brown hair. Their outfits were black and blue and they seemed to be into witchcraft. ‘Well of course they are, why would I be summoned then’ Will said to himself.  
“Wow it’s nice to be back, what may i do for you kids” Will asked rather friendly. Will opened his eyes to see the twins looking at him strangely, debating whether to trust the demon perhaps? This made the demon beam a bit. Yet it soon crashed down.  
Loud laughter came from the twins. Will felt his esteem fall as tears leaked in his eye. “Is THIS what we summoned?” The girl twin asked laughing loudly. “It’s so cute, it has a bow tie and everything” The male twin said pointing at the demon.   
The demon started to blush in embarrassment. ‘These kids are almost worse than my brother’ the demon said to himself as he felt some tears threatening to drop. “Oh no it’s gonna cry” “Make sure your makeup doesn’t run” The twins joked more. The demon felt anger rise in him until he felt like he had enough.  
“I am a powerful demon! Show some respect!” Will yelled. The twins apologized concerned. ‘Sometimes their are good people and bad’ Will told himself ‘I’ll show them’. “Ok good, so do you wanna make a deal or what” Will asked the rude humans.  
“I don’t know about this Dipper, dealing with a big scary demon is dangerous” The girl said to the male twin. Will looked at him, thinking ‘his name is dipper?’. Will knew that name seemed familiar. “Yea Mabel, only if we were dealing with one” Dipper said, making both of them start to laugh again, rolling over each other.   
Will had enough of their jokes. “That is IT! I am out of here” Will said still trying to regain his blush ‘I have no idea how Bill stands these obnoxious creatures’. “No wait- Demon, we want to make a deal” Will heard behind him. Will sighed loudly, barely hearing him also whisper that “this will be good for some laughs”. Will decided he will punish these humans for making fun of him.  
He took the kids out stretched hand, flame ready. As he held the boy’s hand, flames burst around them making Will laugh loudly. Fright fell onto the boy’s face making Will only laugh more. The demon pulled the boy out of his body, taking the boy out.   
He heard Mabel yell “DIPPER” and then he realized what he had just done. Human body feelings raked up him and he began to cry. “Noooo this is so much worse than I remember it” Will complained. Dippers expression basically read I-cant-believe-I-was-worried-for-nothing. Will looked at the human boy’s fingers “Ughh I can feel them growinggg” The demon complained more.   
Before the demon could do much more with the body, he felt himself being called. Will ignored the girl’s yells at him and he picked the call up. “Hello” Will said. He recognized his brothers voice right away. After a few seconds he began to laugh “Ok, I’ll be right there”. He finally turned back to the kids “OK since I have somewhere I need to go, I’ll be bringing Dipper with me, think of it as punishment” The demon chuckled.   
Before the twins said much more, Will took Dipper’s body away, also including Dippers soul. This left behind a very angry Mabel.   
With Bill  
Bill got summoned because of the difference in Magic. When he got there he realized that he was in gravity falls. Bill looked around and laughed “Wow it is good to be back”. Last time Bill was here was with Stanford.  
As Bill gazed around he noticed a human girl. Well thought was a human girl. She had a tail, a siren tail. He then noticed her from the prophecy circle. “Shooting Star!” Bill said. The girl turned around fast eyes wide. “Who are you” She asked a bit surprised. Bill floated near her “I’m Bill Cipher, nice to meet you Shooting star. So I’m kinda confused here, there was a shift in magic and now there is a siren in a river...” Bill said observing the girl.  
Mabel giggled “Yea, Me and my bro bro fell in the river which turned us into monsters”. Bill nodded “Okay” ‘now how do i fix this’ he thought to himself. “Dipper went back to get Soos for me, and they probably won’t be back in a while. Wanna test the water?” Mabel asked patting the water almost as if saying come right on in. Bill laughed a bit “Shooting star you are too kind”. Of course Bill was not going to go into the river. Risking his power to turn into another type of monster was not on Bill’s list.  
Bill then remembered something. “Will” he said out loud. Mabel looked at Bill confused. “He knows about this type of magic” Bill said “I’m gonna call him up”. Mabel swam toward Bill gazing up at him “Cool, I wanna watch”. Soon Bill’s triangle form had a square in it. A “Hello” was heard from the other side.  
“Hello Will, I need you to come over here” Bill said impatiently. “Hello from the other side!” Mabel screeched. The demon on the other side laughed a bit “Ok I’ll be right there” The demon said before hanging up.  
“What happened” Mabel asked. Bill chuckled “Just my brother, no need to worry shooting star”. A vortex appeared and out popped a very fancy looking Dipper who had blue eyes. “Ooo… What’s your name?” Mabel asked the weird looking Dipper. “I am Will” The person said “Well, right now I am in another human body but-”. Will did not finish his sentence.  
Will was pushed into the River by Bill, his response was a yelp of surprise. As Will fell into the river he managed to leave the mean Dipper’s body, which Dipper did take back as soon as Will fell out of it. Will did not escape the water though as a bright light shone around them.  
“Ugh Bill! why’d you do that” A small human child with blue hair asked. Mabel looked at them confused “What-”. A groan was heard as she snapped her attention to the look alike Dipper who now had a dark horse body but a regular top body, a centaur. He was rubbing his head in pain. When Mabel turned her attention back to the blue boy she saw him grab Bills feet and pull him into the water.   
Another loud splash was heard. Mabel seemed shocked “What- How did you manage to all turn into Monsters!” she yelled angry “Now we are both stuck in this position!”. Will began to cry “I’m sorry I just wanted to get revenge on Bill”. Mabel sighed before picking up another child with Yellow hair. They both looked to be around 5 years old. Mabel then started to gush “awe you guys are so adorable though”. She pet both of their heads and despite their hair being wet, it was also really soft.  
“So Demons turn into Humans from the water” Mabel muttered to herself. Before she could do much more, she heard Dipper and Soos making their way near the river. She pulled Bill and Will out of the river and nudged them “GO! And hide in the bushes somewhere” Mabel said, rushing them. She turned to the other Dipper and pointed to where Bill and Will were going “You too” she said impatiently. The other Dipper sighed and pulled his wet hair out of his face “Fine, but I’m gonna kill that Blue haired demon”.  
By the time the other Dipper left, Mabel’s real brother Dipper came back with Soos. After that Soos turned into a monster and they got Mabel back to the shack where she was put into a bath tub. When they left to tell Stan she just sat in the water and remembered what happened. She stared at the ceiling for a bit before shifting uncomfortable in the tub. She eventually fell asleep not even caring about how sore her neck was gonna be in the morning. All she could think about now was what happened at the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter up next week!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Dipper immediately went to find a cure. Of course, he did not plan to do this alone. He knew he needed Mabel to come with him, they always stuck together. “Hey Dip Dip” Mabel said poking dippers cheek. Dipper looked away from the journal and stared up at Mabel “Wha- OW” Dipper gasped, now grabbing his eye.  
“Oops, sorry Bro. You okay” Mabel asked patting her brother’s shoulder. Dipper nodded “Yeah..”. Mabel sighed in relief “Okay good. I have an Idea though” Mabel said with a rather wide grin. Dipper looked at Mabel with a confused look, feeling uncomfortable while she did so. A few minutes later, Dipper regretted that he even listened to his twin.  
“ONWARD HORSIE” Mabel yelled pointing toward the sky. Dipper groaned “I am a deer not even a horse”. Mabel laughed “Fear shall not break us faithful stallion!”. Dipper rolled his eyes smiling.   
Mabel got a crazy idea of filling up a wagon with water, putting rope around the wagons puller and wrap that around Dipper. It was the only option they actually had, so Dipper went along with it. Yet he did not sign up for the horsie part.   
Dipper managed to get control of his deer legs, so he was able to pull Mabel along into the forest. Their stop was back to the river. It took them a few to get there, Dipper gasping for air the whole time, and when they did they were surprised.   
“Bill, help- he is hurting me!” A 5 year old boy with blue hair complained. Bill, the 5 year old boy with yellow hair just laughed at him “Ha! Why should I help, you were the one who pushed me in the river. I still could have had my powers!”. The blue boy was dangling upside down from a tree branch while the look alike dipper boy from yesterday was smirking evilly at the hanging boy.  
“Who.. Are you?” Dipper asked, rather confused. 3 pairs of eyes looked at him at that moment. One had amusement in his eyes, one was sobbing, and one looked like they could care less. The horse boy got up and was actually taller than Dipper, mostly because of the horse legs. “I am Dipper Gleeful, and if you know how to get me back to normal I will spare your life” The other Dipper said.   
“Sorry, we don’t know how at the moment. We are trying to find a cure though” Dipper said rather nervous. Dipper looked more at the boy before his eyes widened “Wait, what is with your forehead” Dipper said shocked. The other Dipper had a rather confused look on his face “Hm?”. Dipper pines pulled his hair back and showed the other Dipper his birthmark as well. Suddenly the other dipper faced Bill and the blue haired boy “Will, explain”. Dipper stared at Will, feeling bad for his now red head.  
“Ok Ok Ok just let me down” Will said gasping. Dipper Gleeful glared before nodding toward Bill “Let him down”. Bill shrugged and let Will down. Will actually fell into Dipper Gleeful’s arms. yet from looking up, Will wish he had fell on the ground. “Don’t waste my time” Dipper Gleeful said rather annoyed, mostly because they had to postpone Will’s suffering.   
“I-I k-Kinda took y-you t-to your alternative universe. Y-you g-guys are opposites from o-o-opposite worlds” Will explained, squeaking in fear. Dipper pines nodded “That explains why you look so familiar”. “Well we can separate you guys by your looks kinda, but what should we call the other dipper” Mabel asked. Both Dippers started thinking before the other Dipper (Gleeful) spoke up “I always liked the name Tyrone”. “Really? Me too!” Dipper pines said excited.   
Both Dippers laughed a bit. “So the pines will call you Tyrone” Will asked. Suddenly Tyrone had a death glare on his face staring straight into Wills eyes “You will call me Master”. Will shuddered and nodded furiously, fear written all over his face. Will was dropped on his head making Bill laugh “You’re funny kid”.   
Everyone looked at Bill making the demon child confused “What?”. Dipper just shook his head “Do you know how to fix this” Dipper asked Bill. Bill nodded “Yes- I don’t”. Everyone sighed in exhaustion. “Great now we are gonna be stuck like this forever, well.. Until we find a cure..” Dipper groaned.   
“Nice going Will” Bill said hitting the back of his head with his cane. Will rubbed his head “Ow, That hurts! And what do you mean my fault, you were the one who pushed me in first!” Will started up again. Tyrone coughed loudly making Will stop in his tracks. Bill snickered and watched as Will let go of the argument.   
“You can stay with us until you get back to your own world” Mabel said kindly. Tyrone seemed to think the offer over before agreeing, they seemed like nice people. Easy to use. Dipper walked more along the river alone, inspecting how far it went down. Mabel and Tyrone were discussing about stuff, curious about their opposite worlds.   
Bill was rather curious when he saw Dipper walking down the stream. He looked back toward Will who looked pretty depressed. The anger from before vanished, Bill never stayed mad at Will for long plus they were always down each others throats.  
Bill was about to grab Will but one look at Tyrone made Bill laugh. “You sure are a sucker for cry babies” Bill smirked making Tyrone growl a bit. Bill took one last look at the miserable Will before going to catch up to Dipper. ‘Will would get used to it eventually’ Bill thought.  
“Hey pine tree” Bill said to the deer boy. Dipper just rolled his eyes “Nice nick-names”. Dipper was paying close attention to the way the water looked, trying to tell when the water changes. “Didn’t know pine tree was into Alliteration” Bill chuckled.  
Dipper put out his hoof a bit making the Yellow boy trip and fall on his face. Dipper has not yet seen Bill in his real form and did not know the power he possessed. “Oh kid you are gonna regret your ignorance” Bill said his voice muffled, face still in the dirt.  
Dipper laughed a bit “The only kid here is you”. Bill got up fast, well for him at least. It was actually a rather slow process of him falling on his behind. “I am a strong demon who can end your mortal life with the snap of my fingers” Bill growled, feeling his pride being toyed at. The horse boy just sighed “Sure you are”.  
Before the yellow boy could show the kid anything, Dipper grabbed the hem of his shirt and put him on his deer back. Before Bill could speak Dipper interrupted him “Kids can get tired out easily”. Bill opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. ‘This pine tree’ Bill muttered to himself.  
Back with Tyrone and Mabel, they were just talking. It bored Will so much that it even got him longing for some mental contact. Will was zoning out, mainly thinking about Tad and the fact that he could be stuck like this forever. Wait, tad…  
Will got up immediately before running out of the woods, the way Mabel and Dipper came in. ‘If I can just find Tad’ Will thought to himself. Will heard hooves stomping behind him and he turned behind himself to see Tyrone running at him. With Will’s tiny legs, he didn’t even stand a chance.  
Will felt strong arms wrap around him, gaining a firm grip. “So you are trying to leave, huh?” Tyrone said with a rather dark grin. Will’s eyes began to water before he started to sob loudly. “I- I- I- just- I just wanna- find don’t- hurt me” Will sobbed covering his face. Tyrone glared, but wasn’t as mad anymore. “You are really pathetic” Tyrone groaned. Will wasn’t released after that and was kept in the firm hold of Tyrone.  
Tyrone galloped back to Mabel and soon after Dipper came back as well. “Maybe we should look up more about it in the public library” Mabel suggested. Tyrone and Dipper both looked at Mabel with a ‘Really?’ kinda look.  
None of them could go to the Public library, they looked like monsters! And summerween passed. “We should give up tonight and try again tomorrow” Tyrone suggested. Dipper and Mabel both agreed, nothing good will happen if they stay here.  
When all of them got back at the mystery shack, they noticed no one was there. It was empty. Mabel and Dipper gave each other worried glances before making their way up stairs, ignoring the pesky thoughts that haunted them.  
Tyrone looked out a window and saw a kiddy pool. “Dipper don’t you think you can use that kiddy pool to put Mabel in” Tyrone asked. Dipper looked where Tyrone was and smiled. “Tyrone that is a great idea”. Tyrone just smirked and helped Dipper carry the kiddy pool into their bedroom.   
Dipper and Tyrone started to set up for the night while Mabel went on and on about movies and sleepovers to the blue and yellow haired twins. Both of them had a look of utter confusion.   
Dipper let Tyrone take his bed and Dipper took Mabels. Mabel laid in the kiddy pool with a pillow and blankets, which was all placed in the middle of the room. Yet Will and Bill just stood there, Bill glaring at them and Will cowering behind Bill.  
“Will” Tyrone said impatiently “You sleep here”, Tyrone pointed to the end of his bed. Will had a small smile before joining Tyrone at the edge of his bed. This just made Bill feel more awkward as he stood there.   
Bill turned off the lights and sat on the wooden floor. He kind of moped a bit sitting there, feeling rather tired. Demons were not used to human sleepiness. Bill honestly did not want to sleep at all. Plus the weird feeling in his stomach kept picking at him.   
It was at least an hour before he felt someone pick him up. He looked behind himself to see dippers figure. Dipper didn’t say a word, just put him on the bed and fell back asleep. Bill stared at Dippers sleeping face before trying to sleep as well. Bill passed out as soon as he closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The first one up that morning was Bill. Blinking his eyes was weird to him since they did it at uneven times. A small growl of annoyance rose in Bill when he realized where he was. Stuck in the Mystery Shack, in a child like body, with NO. POWERS.  
There was a small clock that had the numbers 6:00 a.m. printed on it. Bill took the guess it was morning and tried to sit up. Strong arms were wrapped around him. As Bill glared the arms, he realized they belong to Pine Tree. A disgusted look formed on Bill’s face. “You rotten meat sack get off me” Bill growled before pushing himself away.  
Suddenly he felt himself fall off the bed, his head meeting with the hard wooden floor. A groan escaped his lips before laughing. “I forgot how hilarious pain is”. Surprisingly, Bills ruckus didn’t wake a whole lot up. The only one who woke up was Will.  
As Bill got up, Will walked over to him. “We need to get out” Bill said making his way toward the window. Will nodded and followed his brother who was now trying to open the window. “Wouldn’t it be better to go out the front door?” Will asked. By now the window was open and the yellow boy turned to his twin. “What fun would that be?” Bill complained.   
Suddenly a dark figure leaned above them. Will turned around and the Cipher twins both met face to face with Tyrone. A small gasp came out of Will before he quickly walked backwards, right out the window.   
“Will!” Bill called out, then he started laughing. Soon enough, he jumped out the window as well, making sure Tyrone wouldn’t get him. Luckily there was a soft cushion of another child for Bill, yet Will was not so lucky since he was the one to break Bill’s fall.  
When the 2 demons looked up toward the window they saw both Dipper and Tyrone looking down on them. At least this time the demons had a head start, which they took full advantage of.   
“Book it!” Will screeched getting out from under Bill and running as fast as his small legs could carry him. Bill was right behind him. Suddenly Will started to climb a tree that was near him. “Will what are you doing, You are not a bird!” Bill said gasping. Will just grabbed Bill's hand and pulled him up the tree, not even bothering to explain.   
They were up enough in the tree for Will to finally feel safe enough. “What the actual fluff Will” Bill said angrily. Will sighed in relief before making a small ‘eep’ when he heard someone yell his name angrily. Will smiled a bit realizing it was only his brother. “Deer's can’t climb trees” Will said happily. Bill looked down and sure enough, the pines were struggling to get up the tree.  
“Will when I get a hold of you” Tyrone growled. Will began to cry a bit “You are a meanie!”. Bill was still in shock, debating how to torture Will without giving him to Dipper and Tyrone. Instead he decided to let him off for once, he did save him from the deer boys.   
A small drop of water fell onto the Yellow boys head making him look up. Another drop got him in the eye. “Will the sky is crying now too!” Bill said pointing upward. Will looked up from his tears and Bill was correct! It was raining.  
Then a loud boom sound was heard. This didn’t scare Bill but it frightened Will. “Get down here Will!” Tyrone said louder and more angrier. It was too much for Will as he continued to cry harder, giving Bill a massive headache. The rain continued and before long Bill and Will were soaked to the bone.   
Dipper left to get a umbrella and when he came back, nothing had changed except how drenched the blue and yellow kids were. “Bill!” Dipper called out. Bills attention went onto Dippers, a confused look on his face. “Your body is at a young age so your immune system isn’t strong. You can get pneumonia and die!” Dipper said concern on his face. This didn’t seem to reach the care of Bill but it certainly did for Will.  
“Bill if we die-” Will started before Bill cut him off. “We won’t die, we are demons! Diseases won’t harm us”. Will sighed before whispering to Bill “Remember the time with Mama Cipher”. “Mama who?” Tyrone said raising an eyebrow. Will ignored him and focused his attention onto Bill, who was in deep thought.   
“Will, this is my final warning” Tyrone growled. Will nodded to Bill before jumping off the tree, Tyrone not expecting him to jump actually. Will came face to face with a pile of mud. Sadly yet amusing, Bill met the same fate when he jumped off as well, taking Will’s advice.  
Both the Ciphers were picked up yet Bill heard Will mutter “I knew one of us would die a idiot, I didn’t think it’d be you”. Bill glared at his twin giving him the ‘I-will-end-you’ look. Will faked a laugh “Just like older brother..”. This earned Will the bird from Bill.   
The twins were dragged back into the mystery shack, the time being 7 a.m. They could tell from the clock that was on a desk. “I feel cold” Will complained. “You wouldn’t have been if you hadn’t left the Mystery Shack” Tyrone growled, scarring Will. “Let’s get you a bath before you get the flu” Dipper said as he made his way up the stairs.   
Tyrone nodded and the both of them started to fill the tub with warm water. Steam filled above the tub. “Okay get off the clothes” Tyrone said trying to take off Will’s clothes. Wills eyes then widened before he blushed. Will backed away from Tyrone, trying to hide behind Bill who by now was already naked.   
Bill rolled his eyes and stripped his brothers clothes off himself. “You are such a baby” Bill said before getting into the hot water. Will soon followed behind his brother. “Does it feel nice?” Dipper asked them. Both of the twins had a really relaxed face on, their eyes closed and leaning into the warmth of the water.   
When Dipper started to put water on Bills head and wash it, he didn’t even say a word. He just sat there relaxing. Will did the same, enjoying the feeling of having his head rubbed. It seemed as if it didn’t last long enough for the Cipher twins because soon enough, the water was being drained.  
“Awe, it’s ending so soon?” Will said sad. Both the twins were pulled out of the tub and dried up, yet they did not have any other clothes besides the soaked ones. “Uhm.. Tyrone, what do we wear?” Will asked looking at Tyrone. He glared at Will “Nothing now”. Will gave a confused look at why Tyrone was being so mean to him.   
Suddenly it hit him. He called Tyrone his name not master. Will’s eyes filled with fright before he ran away from him crying. Will actually ran all the way outside and Tyrone ran after him. “Will he be okay?” Dipper asked while still drying Bill off. Bill just shrugged it off.   
Bill felt something come onto his head and realized dipper had put something on him. When Bill looked down he saw a yellow poncho sweater, his favorite color. Bill grinned at the Poncho, swirling around. Dipper looked the other way before giving him some boxers and some black jeans. When Bill looked down he couldn’t suppress the human instinct of blushing.  
With Will and Tyrone, well things were pretty bad. A naked child was running around crying in the pouring rain while a horse boy chased him. It seemed like something you’d find in a cheesy fanfic.. Oh wait.   
“Come back here you!” Tyrone yelled angrily. “Never! You are gonna hurt me! You are a Tyrant!” Will cried, running from Tyrone. Tyrone had almost caught him tons of times but Will always wiggled his slippery self out of the way. Finally Tyrone managed a good grip.  
“Will this has to be at least the third time you have ran away from me, you are so getting it when we get back” Tyrone growled loud enough for Will to hear. Will didn’t make any noise though. Tyrone just assumed he was asleep.  
Tyrone heard some faint coughs from the small boy. A small worrisome feelings gnawed on him, basically assuming the worst. Will’s body was weak at the moment compared to his demon form and now being bare naked in the rain…  
Tyrone's eyes flashed with fright as he grabbed the boy to put him in front of himself. His suspicion was right, one look at Will and his red face. Will had a fever or possibly worse, that does explain the slip-up on why he called him by his name.   
Like lightning, Tyrone was in the mystery shack holding Will close to his chest. “Can I have Will’s clothes?” Tyrone asked Dipper. Dipper passed the clothes to Tyrone and noticed the ill looking Will. Suddenly a loud angered voice interrupted them both. “What did you do to Will?” Bill asked.   
Dipper started to explain about fevers but Bill didn’t listen. Bill was right up into Tyrone's face, his eyes glaring, muttering violent words. “If he dies or gets hurt I will have no trouble detaching each of your pathetic mortal limbs one by one and making you beg for mercy under your sad sad pathetic breathe”.  
After the rant could escalate, Dipper pulled Bill away and started yelling at Bill. “It was Will’s fault! He ran out of the shack and we even warned you both not to go outside! Now you are angry but that doesn’t mean you threaten people! Go over there and stay over there”. Dipper started to catch his breath, anger still clearly visible on his face.  
Bill’s eyes were wide for a second, human tears in his eyes. Then his eyes went into a glare before he ran off into a random room, slamming the door behind himself.   
Tyrone was shocked that Dipper actually got so angry at Bill. “You alright there Dipper?” Tyrone asked him. Dipper nodded before sitting down on his deer feet. Dipper calmly talked to Tyrone the rest of the time. Tyrone dressed Will in a light blue sweater poncho, boxers, and white jeans. “Dipper can you get a thermometer” Tyrone asked, well more of demanded.   
Dipper complied and went to get the thermometer. When Tyrone put the object into his mouth and waited for the beep, he swore he could have heard small sniffles. The horse boy just passed it off as nonsense.   
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. “103..” Dipper muttered. Will indeed had a high fever going on. “Here I’ll give him some Advil” Dipper said walking off. Tyrone just kept Will in his arms for a while.   
By the time Tyrone had forced the water and Advil down his throat, he made his way back into Dipper and Mabel’s room where he rested Will on Dipper’s bed. Will had a very troubled expression on his face, the deep red on him only made it look worse.  
Tyrone comforted him, pulling the blankets over him, keeping a ice bag wrapped in cloth over his head, and just being there for whenever he woke up. Yet at that time no one knew the dreams he was having nor the ones he shared. Or the memories...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, I'm gonna start posting every 2 days since I wanna finish this story by the time my summer is over and you know that's coming to an end.   
> Mabel- "I don't want summer to end"  
> Neither do I Mabel, neither do I...  
> Welp! When there is a time and a place for mocking around, there is also a time for updating which means there is no excuse for this chapter to be late.. Oops? I was lazy. I have up to chapter 6 already written and I assume there is gonna be 15 chapters. Is that okay or should I make it more than 15? I don't know if you want this to be dragged out while they are in monster forms, If I should make this just a small fluff friendship, or make the demons come back when the pines are 18 and develop into romance? Suggestions please?

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter will be posted up next week!


End file.
